


Friends for Life

by PrinnPrick



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cussing, Cute, M/M, Tags to be added, growing up story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: I am really not sure where I want or ever planned to take this. I had muse for the first chapter and now I’m like, “Uhhh... what do?” So it may be a hot minute before I update.





	Friends for Life

Riku was a strong boy with a love for adventure and a stubborn nature. He was only five when he had decided to run away, his chocobo backpack secured over his shoulders and a deep frown on his face.

"I don't need anyone!" He proclaimed, in that huffy voice that is so familiar to disgruntled little boys. "Mommy is a poophead!"

The road was covered in dirt and pebbles which made his sandles dirty as he kicked up dust. He was wearing his favorite pair of swim shorts that were blue with a white stripe (in case he decided to stop at the beach to go swimming) and a basic white T-shirt. He sighed, a glare in his blue-green eyes as he defiantly stared forward with his feet stomping below him.

"Quit it!"

Riku stopped in his furious tracks at that sound. He quirked a brow and lost his frown to bite his lip in curiosity, quietly skipping over to the side of the road where a row of some thinning bushes hid a deep ditch. He pushed some of the branches aside and looked down into the hole, finding a small brunet boy in the middle of a group of much larger kids—kids Riku recognized immediately.

 _That's Seifer and his gang! What's that jerk doing to that poor kid? He's all bruised up!_ Riku thought, sympathy instantly swelling up in his heart. He had forgotten in that moment he was only a kid himself. As Seifer, a blond with an ugly scar on his face, began to raise his fist- as if to punch the brunet, Riku broke through the weak branches of the thicket and jumped into the hole. He landed on Seifer's back, feet first.

"Stop picking on kids, Seifer!" Riku yelled, banging his little fists on Seifer's much bigger head.

"Don't—ow! Don't just stand there, get this little bastard off me!" Seifer called to two people holding the brunet boy in a firm grip on each side. Seifer was trying to turn over to knock whoever landed on him off. A female with silver hair let go of the little brunet's left arm, running over to Seifer to kick Riku hard in his side to force him off the blond. It worked, Riku rolling off with a groan.

However, Riku didn't stay down long. He jumped to his feet as one hand kept to his side to hold where he had been hit, snarling at Seifer and the girl.

"You guys are jerks! Pick on someone your own age, for once! What are you, stupid?"

"Who are you calling 'stupid', stupid?" Seifer called back, sounding more like he was still five himself instead of ten. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Sure you can beat me without your girlfriend stepping in?"

The girl moved to crack her knuckles, an unpleasant sneer crossing what part of her face her silver locks didn't cover.

"Ow, ya know!"

Everyone turned to see the last of Seifer's friends hopping on one foot, the other foot in a tight grip between his hands as he whimpered.

"Rai, what happened?" Seifer called, forgetting Riku for now.

"He stepped on my foot, ya know!"

The little brunet was staring shakily at Rai. He had tears in his eyes like he might cry at any second and a large bruise on his cheek and arms, making him look ten times as pathetic. The brunet looked quickly at Riku, who was staring smugly at Seifer, then turned back to Rai who was still hopping around. With the bravery of someone twice as big as himself, the brunet puffed his cheeks in anger and rushed forward to headbutt Rai right in the stomach. The bigger boy fell down with the impact, the brunet right on top of him. The scrawny child began to bang his fists and kick his feet over Rai's head and stomach as fast and as hard as he could.

Seifer made a move as if to close in and help his friend, but before he could go too far Riku was back on top of him- slamming him into the muddy floor of the ditch. Riku knocked Seifer across his jaw as hard as his fist could hit, making the blond's whole head jerk off to the side.

"No, don't help me, Fuu! I got him now!" Seifer growled as the girl moved in to kick Riku again. Seifer was able to make a grab for Riku's wrists, smirking smugly up at the younger child as he was finally able to sit up and keep a hold of those smacking hands. "Go help Rai, this little basta—“

Seifer, who had been certain he had the upper hand as Riku struggled furiously to release his arms with no success, was suddenly hit again. By Riku's head. Both their skulls knocked together, forcing Seifer back onto the ground. However, he still had Riku's wrists. That didn't stop Riku from continuing his onslaught. Despite having a now bruised forehead, he kept smacking his head down into Seifer's ribs and shoulders like a sling-shot canon.

Fuu was already walking to Rai before she had seen Seifer go down again, but she didn't bother to run back. Instead, she took the small brunet and grabbed him by his pants, jerking him off of Rai and accidentally pulling them down to the brunet's ankles.

"Hey, my pants!" The brunet cried, wriggling out of them and kicking Fuu right in the face in the process. He had ducky boxers on, which he sported proudly as he ran from Rai and Fuu while they were distracted from getting hit. Fuu was tending to her nose as Rai rubbed down his abused face. The brunet bit Seifer's hand to get it off of Riku's wrist, making the blond howl in pain and instantly release Riku.

Together, with the brunet leading the way at first, Riku and the scrawny boy clawed and climbed their way out of the ditch until they were at the top again. Before even thinking twice about it, Riku grabbed the brunet by his hand and began to run back down the road where he had come from.

"We'll go to my house! It's really close by!"

"Okay!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!"

"Yeah, ya know!"

"SHUT UP, RAI!"

The two boys continued to run as fast as their short legs would carry them. They ran along the road that stretched as far as the beach that seemed to encircle the ocean until they were nearly at the porch of a large mansion, just outside a stone dock. Riku led his new friend up the big porch, past the expensive lawn furniture, and then into the big house where the door was slammed and locked. No one appeared to be home.

"Ha..." Riku breathed as he walked to the nearest wall away from the door, then slid down the smooth surface until he could plop on his backside, panting and sweating from their run. His backpack was smooched to his back, which he decided to take off to keep it from digging into him. He tossed the chocobo bag aside. _Well, that's a bunch of jelly and peanut butter sandwiches wasted..._

The brunet came to sit beside him, though not so gracefully. He just jumped down to the floor with a tired "Oof", then fell backwards. The floor was made of marble, which cooled the brunet's little back.

"Ha... ha..." Riku sighed, rubbing his forehead with the ball of his hand. He was shaking all over, a few nasty looking bruises beginning to form on his face. "Well... That was fun, I guess..."

"Fun?" The tired brunet squeaked scandalously, turning his big, blue eyes to Riku in shock. "Fun! That was horrible!"

"I was being sarcastic!"

"What's sarcastic?"

Riku waved a dismissive hand, then frowned at the younger boy.

"Why were they beating you up?"

"..." The brunet didn't answer right away. He took a few more seconds to catch his breath, letting his head fall to the cold floor again. He closed his eyes, his body slowly relaxing until he had the energy to sit up, which he did carefully. "Well... I'm really not sure. I was walking to the beach to collect seashells and then I fell and then they had me and then they hit me and stuff."

"Oh," Riku seemed to know what had happened, or he indicated so as he rolled his eyes so deeply he had taken a quick look at the whole room and ceiling, "you must have fallen into their new 'hideout'. They always go to stupid places to make their new hideout, because they're stupid."

"Oh..."

"How did you fall?"

"Shoeslaces. I think I forgot to tie the left one..." The brunet looked down at his feet. He had basic red sneakers on with the left laces undone and the body worn down with too much use, but Riku couldn't stop staring as if he were totally astounded by them. The shoes were nothing to look twice at, but the boy's feet... The boy's feet were huge!

"Your feet are almost as big as my DAD'S!"

"You think so?" The boy asked thoughtfully as he tilted his head. "My sissy does say prettttty often that I wear China and Texas when I hafta to put on shoes. Maybe that's what she means? China and Texas are big, right?"

"..." Riku stared at the boy as if he were insane, quirking one silver brow at him. "... What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Sora!" Sora grinned wide to show all his teeth, or rather what he had of them. One tooth in the front was missing. It made Riku grimace a little. "What?"

"Nothing." Riku shrugged and the look disappeared. "I'm Riku."

"Hi, Riku! Nice to meet'cha! Thanks for the help!" Sora moved to settle onto his knees as he spoke, scooting over to Riku until he could gently plop on top of him in a tight hug. "I was really scared but then you showed up and that was really amazing how you beat up that one guy what was his name again he was such a jerk and I think we can be best friends you wanna be best friends right good because you seem nice and I really owe you one do you think—“

"Sora!" Riku called, instantly interrupting the boy's onslaught of words. Riku was knocked to the ground when Sora plopped on him as he was still too tired to resist, Riku's arms on each side of him as he let the brunet on top of him happily hug him. "Slow your verbage, dude."

"Ver... bage?"

"Don't talk so fast."

"Oh!" Sora laughed, moving to get off of Riku at last. "Sorry, I get excited sometimes."

"I can see that." Riku stated flatly, sitting up with a tired groan of protest.

"I'm so so so so happy you were near the ditch! I was lucky!" Sora clapped his hand, showing his one missing tooth again as he grinned. He suddenly pumped his hand in the air as if he could punch it. "It was destiny!"

"Destiny...?" Riku asked, looking less then enthused.

"Yes! Destiny! We were meant to be friends!" Sora punched again, then turned back to Riku to take him by the pale shoulders. "Destiny means forever, so let's be friends forever and ever and have lots of friend and eat cake and play games and go to the beach and eat ice cream and run and jump and skip and..."

 _Oh land..._ Riku thought as Sora went and on about all the things they were going to do together as friends, for apparently the rest of their lives. _Why did I ever help this kid? And he ruined my running away plans! Mommy will never take my threats seriously now... Grr. Oh well. I guess I can live without extra desserts another week._

"... and hiking! Oh, I know! Let's get started right now! We can play cowboys!"

"Sure, I guess. Before that though... You need pants. Or my mommy is going to be shocked when she gets home."

"Oh, right..."

**Author's Note:**

> I am really not sure where I want or ever planned to take this. I had muse for the first chapter and now I’m like, “Uhhh... what do?” So it may be a hot minute before I update.


End file.
